


Hot Hot Mistake

by hinnuh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinnuh/pseuds/hinnuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader (with a female body) is having quite a hard day finding clothes that fit. They, however, have a date with Alphys at her lab. Running somewhat late as they run through Hot Land they end up bumping into Sans who appears to be quite curious about their clothing situation and offers to help them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Hot Mistake

You finish connecting the snaps on your white, lacy bra. Your large breasts barely fit in it, however. “Ugh, I need some new clothes.” you mutter to yourself as you lean over, shuffling through shirts, sliding on your green and yellow striped sweater. Your huge knockers fit snugly underneath the fabric. “God, I bet they look so huge right now…” you say to yourself, checking yourself out in the mirror. Your cute ass looks nice in the black panties you have on but you seem to be mostly concerned about your top parts.

Some time later you find yourself at the Core, chatting it up with Sans, who was working at one of his guard posts. “no i like it that way.” spoke the chubby skeleton, eyeing your chest. You face turns red as you look down at them. “Mmph. You're just a pervert.” you tell him, covering your chest with your arms as you do. “show me.” said Sans. “Wh-What? No way.” You said as your cheeks brightly lit up. “i bet you put it on wrong.”Sans suggested, gesturing at your chest. “Excuse me, I'm pretty sure I would know how to put on a bra.” You shot down his suggestion rather quickly, looking away from him. “c'mon, trust me.” The skeleton said, truly wanting to help you out. “Ugh… Fine.” you said, looking all around you to make sure no one is watching. You reach down and pull your sweater up to your neck, just enough to reveal your tit-filled bra. Your large boobs are squishing out the top and sides of both cups, obvious proof that they don't fit. “wow. they don't fit at all.” spoke Sans. “THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU!!” You yell. Sans sauntered over to you, his eyes fixated on your chest, “you would feel better if you just took your bra off.” Sans said, wiggling his fingers as if he were undoing it in his head. You look down at your bursting bra for a moment before looking back up at him, your entire face flushed red. “Fine.” you spoke out as you looked around, making sure that nobody was around. Once you were quite sure that you were alone you reached behind your back and undid your bra, letting the large, squishy breasts flop free while your lacy garment drops to the ground, bumping into Sans’ feet. You could almost feel the skeleton grinning at you as you crossed your arms underneath your bare breasts, slightly staring at him. “isn’t that better?” Asked Sans as he took a small step closer. “I…” you mumbled quietly. He got much too close to you, causing you to gasp. “Hey,” you tried to speak but were interrupted by your skeletal friend pressing his teeth to your lips, causing you to instinctively start to kiss him. You wrap your arms around him as he gently walks his fingers up and down your sides, enjoying your skin and your curves. You shiver as his feels up your body, making his way up to your breasts. He squeezes them gently before abruptly turning you around and bending you over his guard station. You gasp and turn your head back to look at him. Sans is gently running one of his bony hands down your back as you feel some lump in his shorts pressing against the back of your skirt. Unable to speak you decide to just enjoy it. You look forward, enjoying the view of the Core from the guard post. You feel him begin to brush his lump against you while rubbing your back with his hands. Enjoying it, you let out a moan and a sigh of pleasure. “i can make you feel real good.” Spoke Sans. You nodded as your eyes fluttered closed. Nearly falling asleep, you didn’t notice what was going on until you felt Sans push something inside of you. You let out a gasp once more, turning your head back to your friend. You didn’t need to ask. You knew what was going on. You felt it inside of you. Sans had just pushed the head of his hard dick past the entrance to your pussy, which was already moistening it up for further penetration. He flipped up your skirt and pushed your panties to the side while you were in a happy place, however you didn’t seem to mind too much that he was trying to violate you in a public place. Sans proceeded to thrust into you, slow at first but quickly building up speed as your hole moistened up his length. You eventually resumed your pleasurable moaning, however the moans were quite different now. Feeling him inside you made you shiver with intensity, you could feel your body loosen up. All parts of your body, that is, except for the hole Sans had plugged up. He began to pound into you harder and harder, occasionally slapping his hand against your ass. You let out a loud gasp accompanied with a moan. You moan his name rather loudly as he fucks your tight hole even harder than before, grunting with each thrust. You could absolutely feel him throb inside of you, as if he was getting ready to burst open. You peeped and let out a high-pitched whimper as you tighten around his length, cumming all over it. He pulls some of his length out of you and looks down, noticing your cum running down his length. He gasps and slams it back inside of you, tearing you apart as he groans your name. You can feel your eyes roll into the back of your head as he destroys your pussy. You look back at him with big, wanting eyes. He stares into your eyes and then tilts his head back, letting out his massive load deep inside of you, filling you up with his juices. He let his throbbing dick stay inside of you for a good minute or two before pulling it out and breathing heavily. You turn around, blushing brightly but also smiling. “That was… Really good.” You said, embracing him tightly with your eyes closed. He stood there, holding you against his chest happily until you opened your eyes. Alphys stood behind Sans, holding a bag of food and other items. Items that you requested earlier today when you agreed to visit her lab for a little you and her time. “A-Alphys! I totally forgot!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I had an itchin to write and is quite short as I hadn't written much Undertale fics at the time it was written and wanted to see if I still had an okay grasp on it. I originally intended this to have sequels/pseudo-sequels that involve Alphys and other characters and will be willing to finish them if other people would like to read them.


End file.
